


stars and stripes

by Marvellousbucky



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Bucky barnes/reader - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellousbucky/pseuds/Marvellousbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you start working at a restaurant in Brooklyn. You meet bucky barnes and you both immediately fall in love with each other and lots of great things follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was a warm Sunday morning in brooklyn. You were about to have your first day at your new work. You are very exited but also really nervous. You take a look at the clock and notice that you have to leave now. You quickly take your lunch and something to drink and walk to your work. This must be it. You see a restaurant with a big sign that says " the stars and stripes" on it. As you walk inside, a very hot guy walks up to you and says "so you must be (your name) ? Hi i am james but you can call me bucky. I work here too" he says as he shakes your hand. He has a metal arm. You are curious why but decide not to ask him, you can always do that later. "Y-yeah i am (your name)" you say as you smile at him. Oh gosh why is he so hot. I can barely focus on my work if he keeps staring at me like that. " follow me, i will show you everything you need to know about this place " bucky says as he winks to you. You do as he says and follow him while he shows you the restaurant and explains everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The rest of the week is going well. Work is going great and you have already learned many things. Besides that , you and bucky are also doing great. You both can't keep your eyes of each other and flirt all the time. Yet you try to make it less obvious that you are madly in love with him. What if he has a girlfriend and he is just flirting with you. "Should i ask him?"You are wondering . "Nah I'm way too shy for that, I'll just wait until i find out ." 

You take a look at the clock . It's already 11pm. You walk into the kitchen to go ask bucky if you are allowed to go home now. "Yeah wait a second , I'll bring you home in 10 minutes" bucky says. " oh you don't have to i live very close" you reply to bucky. " yeah but I won't let such a pretty girl walk alone at night. Besides that, there's something i want to ask you." Bucky says and smiles at you. You blush a bit by the fact that bucky just called you pretty.

When the ten minutes have passed , you and bucky walk to your home. " here it is" you say and stop in front of your house. " so what is it that you wanted to ask me?" You ask bucky curiously. " i am kinda nervous to ask you this. But do you want to go have dinner with me next friday?" Bucky says as he blushes a bit. "Yes, yes I'd love to" you reply as you quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and wish him goodnight.


End file.
